dbzrparchivefandomcom-20200213-history
Namekian Library
The Namekian Library is located a little bit outside the Namek Village, You can read and Roleplay Here. *Reading Slot 1 *Reading Slot 2 *Reading Slot 3 *Reading Slot 4 RP Zone In a deepest area lies secret passage where one can read dark magic. Tsurugi was searching for books on shelf while thinking, "I may be strong or one of the strongest in power but i lack magic. So i must read it. Besides..." he looks at Silver "Either i or Hokus needs to tell him the story of Zane getting in influence of Thax"."Damn you Thax!" He says while releasing his clenchened fist on a table giving it some cracks. Hokus picks up a tablet on White magic, and pulls out a book on Dark magic and begins reading them together. "Silver. I need to talk to you about your father." Hokus says as he pulls out a scroll on Fire magic. Silver looks up from his book. "What about him?" "Okay he's telling him. Good.", Tsurugi thinks. He'd then pick up White magic book too to read them together. "Well, while we were in Hell, we examined a disturbance I felt from Limbo. When we arrived, Zane was.... how you say, hypnotized into being evil." Hokus says as he finished the White Magic tablet, pulling out one for water. Silver looks shocked. "what...." "And the one who hypnotized him into being evil is... Thax the Makaioshin." Tsurugi says as he finishes the White Magic and Dark Magic tablet, pulling out Fire and Water magic. "So, I was hoping, if I took you to Hell, if you could help me stop him." Hokus says finishing his books and grabbing thunder and wind. "You really think i can do it?" Silver looks at the book "Of course. You're his son after all. If you fail the first time, his stubborn genes won't let you quit." Hokus says smiling. Rin had just came from earth, and decided to visit and or train up her magic like her father always told her despite her never doing. She was still quite angry about what happened at the school, but decided to let it go for now, not letting it bother her. Hokus sensed Rin arrive and immediately remembered her from Polisas. "Well I knew we'd meet again someday princess." Rin's ears and eyes twitched a little bit, but when she heard that voice, she instantly turned to Hokus, not being in the best of moods. "What did you call me?" She asked, raising an eyebrow as she kinda remembered him from before. Silver looks up from being lost deep in a thought. "Oh.....Hi there......" he says kinda distracted. After reading tons of books, Tsurugi gets distracted by Rin and Hokus talking "Oh! Hello there Rin.", he knew her name since he remember her from Polisas City. He then says to himself "I still have tons of magic techniques to learn!" "Sorry. Didn't know Princess was such a poor choice. How's about your highness?" Hokus says feeling the need to pick on a Rin a little, but feeling a connection through Limbo. "Or is that not fitting for a Demon Queen?" Rin took a glance over at Tsurugi, giving him a death glare since she remembered fragments of how he acted while she was fused with collgeta. She then looked at Silver, waving since she had never met him before. Finally, she turned her attention to Hokus, staring directly at him. "I'm not fond of being treated like royalty." She said tilting her head. "You know I'm a Demon Queen I see. If I remember right, you're a Demon King, correct?" She asked Hokus, her hair sticking up a tad bit in the back as it began to break out of the ponytail she had it in. Silver notices Rin's wave. He smiles for a socond then stops as another thought crosses his mind. "What to do" he mumbles to himself Tsurugi thinks with a confused look on his face "Huh? Why she's angry for no reason? Maybe she's on her period?", he thinks not saying anything yet. Hokus thinks back a few hours before looking up. "Rin. Were you with a man named Thax earlier?" Hokus says feeling a sinking feeling. "Thax?" She said, not actually knowing the guys name. "I was with this weird freak that threatened the ki master. But that's about it." Silver continues to read and mumble to himself idley paying attention to the convo but looks up When Thax is mentioned Tsurugi noticed Thax's presense in Ki school a while back so he realized it was Thax. He mutters in a very low voice "Ah so she's not on her--" he stops himself before anyone hears him. he realizes was standing beside him so he changes the topic "So Silver. Was Zane emotionally depressed moments before being hypnotized? 'Cause i don't think Zane can be hypnotized that easily." Hokus looks at Rin before closing his eyes. "That was Thax. He's the one responsible for hypnotizing Silver's father, Zane. He's obviously a master of mental manipulation, being able to intimidate stronger people." "That explains why the Ki master was acting so weird. I hope a Demon King like yourself wasn't scared by someone like him." Rin said, mocking Hokus with a smile on her face. It soon disappeared as she looked in the direction of Earth, materizing a sword. "Hold on one moment." She threw it directly at the earth, it's course actually being Papaya Island Silver looks at Tsu. "Well he might have felt bad about not being enough help at Polisas" Tsurugi says to himself with Silver being near him "If there's something we could do to Zane change his paths... grr!". He then looks at Rin "Hey! Why'd you do that for? Somebody could get hit and killed, ya know?" he seemed pretty mad at Rin overreacting after meeting Thax back in ki school. Hokus just smirks at Rin's action before realizing what she said to him. He would then freeze her hand before opening his eyes, smirk gone. "Get this one thing straight, I'm not scared of a weak little wannabe god (dbz version). Especially one stupid enough to mess with my friends." Rin looked at Tsurugi amd cpmtomied tp glare, before looking at Hokus as the demon grabbed ahold of her. She pulled her hand away, a smile showing on her face. "Good, I don't think you being a Demon King would right if you were scared of somone like him." She then went back to look at Tsurugi "I didn't throw a sword into the win....what was it....Tsurugi? I knew exactly where I was aiming." Silver Similes. "I hope we can help my dad." Silver looks at Rin "I guess we still havn't officially met. I'm Silver" Tsurugi smiles "Lets hope so". Tsurugi looks at Rin "If it's not too much too ask, why are you being mad for no reason, or is there any?" Hokus just nods before handing Rin a book. "You should probably read up while you're here. Trying to learn some magic." Hokus says as he grabs another book. "Pfft, I won't be here long, just came to cool my head. That's it." She told him, before realizing something. "Say, you wouldn't know anymore like us, Demon King or Queens, do you?" "Well, I can sense only one more, otherwise, no. Why do you ask?" Hokus says raising an eyebrow "I was just wondering, since that means that if I were to....oh....i don't know....beat you, per say, then out of the 3 of us, would be the strongest. Isn't that correct." Rin said, having just come to the realization that by beating him, then she'd have beaten one of the 2 demon kings/queens that existed "If you could. But that'd be pretty tough." Hokus said after sizing up the challenge. "I wouldn't believe so." She said, a smirk running across her face as she began to walk circles around him. "My father taught me in chess, and told me that unlike the Queen, who can move anywhere any number of places on the board, is more powerful then the king, who can only move one place at a time in any direction. I hope you see where I am going with this, Demon King" Rin said, slightly laughing to herself as she once again stood infront of Hokus, her smile being replaced with a rather stright face. "Love the analogy to tell the truth. But back in medieval times, the king was the one who ultimately led their kingdom to victory, while the queen sat in her chamber. So the king actually has more historic importance than the queen. So Demon Queen, how important are you?" Hokus says looking right back at Rin. Rin stood there in a stright look on her face, cracking her neck as she began to walk off "How about we fight and I show you. Lets see who's truely the better Demon, Hokus." She said, taking off high into the air and flying to the nearest battle location for them to fight. Hokus merely flies after her, not knowing Namek well. After they left, Tsurugi would then sigh "This world has turned into training ground...", he says to himself as he closes a book "Training everywhere. Don't they get tired of it?", he says as he would plan his leave.